Truth or Dare: A LawLight fanfic
by MelLawliet1031
Summary: L and Light decide to play a game. Truth or dare and sexual tension don't mix well when it comes to Light. Warning: yaoi, LightxL, mature themes. Read responsibly.


Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Death Note. That's why I'm writing fanfiction.

L and Light were sitting at their shared desk, as usual, working on the Kira case. Everyone else had gone home for the night. They sat in silence, illuminated only by the dim light from their computer screens. The silence was interrupted only by a small jingle of the chain connecting the two. L looked over at the sound, only to see that Light was falling asleep at the desk. "Light-kun?" He called out softly. When the auburn-haired male didn't respond, he tried again. "Light-kun?" Light slowly raised his head from the desk with a questioning groan. "You were falling asleep." L said in response to the sound. "Of course I was," Light muttered. "It's four in the morning..." L sighed quietly. "Should we call it a night, then?" He asked. "No, don't stop because of me..." L shook his head. "No, it's fine. You need to get proper rest. It probably wouldn't hurt for me to get some as well…" Light looked at L in confusion. L didn't normally act like this. Usually, he would push for a bit more time until either Light fell asleep, or he dragged L to the bedroom. Light froze. 'That sounded… wrong.' He lowered his head again to try to hide the blush that began to form on his face. He tried to stop his thoughts from straying further into dangerous territory, but his sleep-deprived mind's defenses were down. It wasn't long before he was imagining what the detective would look like writhing underneath him, what his moans would sound like, what he would feel- "Light-kun?" Light's thoughts were interrupted, but he was thankful for it. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to deal with 'that' in front of the other male. Light raised his head once more. "Yes?" "It seemed like you were falling asleep again. I was just checking. Come on," He switched off his monitor. "Let's go to bed." 'Don't say it like that…' Light thought, turning off his own screen and standing up.

The two made their way up to their shared room, and L temporarily unlocked the handcuffs so they both could change. Light found himself sneaking a glance at the detective. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from the pale skin before him. L couldn't see him looking because he had his shirt over his face. Light's eyes trailed down his thin neck, his chest, his abdomen, until they settled on L's hip bones, which protruded slightly from the baggy pants he was wearing. "Light-kun...?" Light's eyes snapped up to L's face, cheeks becoming warm. "Yes?" Light thought he saw a faint blush on L's cheeks. "Why were you staring at me?" L lowered his gaze in what appeared to be shyness. Light was surprised. This seemed so uncharacteristic for the young detective. "Sorry…" "It's alright. Please look away now." L said before he turned around and began to lower his pants. Light swallowed as his gaze lingered for a moment before he forced himself to turn around, respecting the other man's wishes. He finished changing as well and L reattached the handcuffs. "Do you want me to leave the light turned on?" L asked. Light felt his cheeks grow warm once more. 'Stop saying things like that…' "Um… Whatever you want to do is fine with me." L walked over to the lightswitch and turned off the light before walking over to the bed and sitting down. Light climbed in next to him and pulled the covers over him before looking over at L. "You're not going to lay down?" "No. I'm not tired." "L, you need sleep. It's obvious you don't get enough. I mean, just look at the bags under your eyes!" Light said, a small amount of laughter in his voice. L turned his head away slightly. "I'm sorry my eye bags bother you so much." Light realized that what he said could have been taken the wrong way. "I-I didn't mean that! They don't bother me at all, in fact, I think they're cute!" Light froze. 'Did I really just say that...?' "You… you mean that?" Light caught sight of the pale pink of a blush on L's cheeks once more. "...Yeah." L turned back towards him with a hint of a smile. "Thank you." Light smiled a little. "Sure." "...I think I might get some sleep after all." L laid down, pulling the soft comforter over him. Light smiled more. "Good." They laid awake for what felt like a couple hours.

Light spoke up after the long period of silence. "Honestly, I'm not all that tired now…" "Well, we've already changed, so it seems kind of pointless to go back to work… Do you want to do something to pass the time?" Light thought for a moment. "Have you ever played truth or dare?" L shook his head. "No, but I understand how it works." "Okay. Do you want to play?" Light asked. "Alright. What's the worst that could happen?" L responded with a small smile.

L was pinned underneath Light, doing his best not to moan as the other male kissed and sucked his way down L's neck. Light's hands slid underneath L's shirt and began playing with his nipples before he gently bit the detective's neck. L bit his lip, a small, strangled sound coming from his mouth. Light smirked and kissed his way down to his collarbone, where he sucked harshly, earning a quiet gasp from the other. He slowly removed L's shirt and began sucking on one of his nipples. L's hand flew to his mouth to muffle the sound that came out. Light chuckled. "You know… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like that…" Light continued kissing and sucking his way down L's body, stopping once he reached L's pants. He unbuttoned them and slowly slid them off of him in a teasing manner, smirking up at L as he did so. The raven haired man looked down at him with flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes. Light fully removed L's pants and began to rub his semi-hard erection through the cloth. L couldn't take it anymore. He let out a moan. Light smirked. "I win." He said, pulling his hand away. L looked up at him, feeling slightly disoriented at the loss of Light's touch. "It's your turn then…" L mumbled, but Light didn't move. He gazed down at L with lust in his eyes. L was surprised when Light crawled on top of him once more. "...Truth or Dare?" L asked in a near whisper. "Dare." "I dare you to continue." L said without hesitation. Light smirked. "Good. I don't think I could have done anything else…" L blushed faintly. Light chuckled. "You're cute when you blush." Before L could respond, Light's mouth met his in a passionate kiss. L moaned quietly into the kiss. Light reached a hand down and continued rubbing L's erection through his boxers. L, growing impatient, reached down to start taking off his boxers, but Light's hand stopped him. Light pulled away from the kiss. "Now, now, that's my job." He smirked and took off his tie, using it to tie L's hands together. L tested the strength of the knot and glanced at Light, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Light unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He held L's arms above his head and continued rubbing L's erection. L let out another moan. "Light…" Light blushed a little at the forgotten honorific. He leaned close to L's ear and sucked on the lobe before giving a small nip. He heard a sharp intake of breath come from the detective and he smirked. "L… I want you." He whispered huskily in L's ear before sliding his boxers off. L gazed up at Light with lust in his eyes, and was certain that Light could see the need in his expression. Light wrapped his hand around L's erection and slowly began stroking him as he kissed him deeply. L moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips into Light's hand. Light used the hand that had been holding L's arms to unbutton his own pants. They were becoming increasingly tight and painful, and L's moans weren't helping the matter. Light completely removed his pants and continued to his boxers, now completely naked. Light pulled away from the kiss and looked down at L. Something about the way he was laying there, eyes half-lidded, hair mussed up, lips slightly parted, and face flushed, was extremely arousing to him. He leaned down and took L's erection into his mouth, looking up at him to observe his reaction. L let out a particularly loud moan and bucked his hips, nearly causing Light to gag. He held L's hips down and continued his ministrations. "L-Light…" He smirked and flicked his tongue at the tip. "Ah…!" Light pulled off of him and looked down at his face. It was contorted into an expression of desire and need and Light found he couldn't hold back anymore. He held three fingers by L's mouth. "Suck." He stated bluntly. L blushed, realizing what Light was doing, but nevertheless, he took Light's fingers into his mouth, coating each digit with his saliva, tongue swirling around them like they were one of his sweets. Light was surprised by how much the simple action was turning him on and had to suppress a moan. Once each finger was coated well enough, Light removed his fingers from L's mouth and gently pushed one into L's entrance. The detective tensed slightly, but soon got used to the feeling. Light leaned down and kissed him deeply before carefully adding a second one. This time, L tensed a bit more. Light gave him time to adjust before beginning to scissor him. L let out a moan and bucked his hips onto Light's hand. Light smirked. "Eager, aren't we?" L blushed. "Sh-shut up…" Light chuckled and leaned his face towards L's ear. "That's alright. I like it…" He whispered, causing L's blush to darken. Light continued his actions for a short while before adding a third finger. L let out a small gasp and shifted in discomfort. "Are you alright?" Light asked. L gave a small nod. Light carefully began to move his fingers and, slowly, L loosened up. Light began searching for the bundle of nerves that would make the experience all the better, and he knew he had succeeded when L gasped suddenly and arched off of the bed. Light smirked and did it again. "L-Light…!" It wasn't long before L was reduced to a panting mess. Light pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with L's entrance. "This might hurt a little." He murmured before slowly pushing himself in. L winced and tensed considerably. "Sorry…" Light muttered. He felt guilty at the thought of hurting him. "I-It's alright…" L took a deep breath and, once he had adjusted to the size, nodded for Light to move. Light slowly pulled out and pushed back in. It took all of his willpower to hold back from fucking L mercilessly into the bed, but he managed to restrain himself, not wanting to harm the detective. He pushed in slowly, letting out a groan. L moaned softly. Light continued this pattern, increasing his pace with each thrust, savoring the moans coming from the man beneath him. L's bound hands made their way to Light's back, his nails digging into the skin. Light let out a low moan and thrusted into L harder. L was moaning beneath him, gasping for air. "L-Light…!" L gasped and let out a particularly loud moan as Light hit his prostate dead on. Light moaned as the raven-haired man tightened around him. He continued thrusting deeply into the same area, causing the detective's head to fall back and his eyes to squeeze shut in ecstasy. L's grip on Light tightened. Light leaned forward, capturing L's lips in a heated kiss. Their moans were caught by each other's mouths as they both grew closer to their climax. L broke the kiss with a particularly loud moan. Light smirked. "Are you close...?" He managed to ask between thrusts. L opened his mouth to respond, but all that resulted in was another moan, so he settled for nodding vigorously. Light began pumping L's member, bringing him even closer to the edge. L's moans were incoherent at this point, and Light's weren't much different. L's hands tightened even more around Light as his body began shaking and spasming. Seconds later, he released with a loud moan of Light's name. Light felt L tighten around his length and came as well, moaning L's name. He collapsed on top of L, no longer able to support himself. They both laid there, panting as they came down from the high. Light lifted his head from L's shoulder and looked tiredly at L. The raven haired male's eyes were closed as he breathed deeply, trying to catch his breath. "L?" L opened an eye and looked at Light. "Yes?" He asked. "Have you ever… done that before?" L smiled slightly. "No, but I'm glad I have now. I'm also glad that it could be with you, and not someone who I don't care about." Light's expression changed to a surprised one. "You… You care about me? That wasn't just because of the dare?" "Of course I care about you. I know I may not have shown it very well in the past, but I do care, and I have for a while now." Light pulled out and laid next to L, pulling him close and looking deep into his eyes. "Good." "Good?" L inquired about the comment. "Yes, because I care about you too." Light grabbed L's tied hands and removed his tie from them, relieved that they were unharmed from the friction of the cloth. He tossed the garment onto the floor, knowing that they'd have to clean everything up later anyways. Light pulled L closer, the latter blushing slightly as he snuggled closer to Light as well. "...Light-kun?" He asked after a moment. "Yeah?" "Can we do that again in the future?" Light chuckled softly. "Of course," He murmured softly. It wasn't long before they both drifted off in a peaceful sleep, embraced in eachother's arms.

A/N: Hello there! This is my first lemon, so I hope the juice didn't burn your eyes with how horrible it was lol. Anyways, I'll try to update BCD soon. I've been pretty busy lately. As always, feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome. Any flames will be doused with a rainstorm.


End file.
